


I will hold you

by iamalmita



Series: Can you hug me? [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sappy, Sweet and short, cringey-, fluff at the end, mental breakdowns, trigger warning maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: He stood in front of you and tenderly cupped your face. “Jagiya...” he called softly.He could feel you taking a sharp breath as you close your eyes. He began carefully, “I love you, okay? You can trust me. Alright?” His thumb caressed your cheeks gently.trigger warning?
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/ Reader
Series: Can you hug me? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632481
Kudos: 5





	I will hold you

> _" I'm here for you,_
> 
> _You have done well_
> 
> _And I love you."_

Dongmin had came back from work earlier than the normal days. He was quite happy as he wanted to spend more time with you. He washed up, changed into comfortable clothes and sat down on the sofa, waiting for you. Soon, you were home.

He immediately got up and engulfed you in a hug. What he didn’t expect was for you to return the hug half-heartedly. He kept his smile though, and looked at you. “Rough day?”

You just smiled and pecked his cheeks, “I’ll come back after changing.”

Dongmin looks at you as you make your way towards the bedroom and closed the door. He knew something was wrong, but he also knew better to give you time instead of rushing.

You came out wearing one of Dongmin’s biggest hoodies and sat down on the dining table. 

“Are you hungry, jagiya?” Dongmin asked.

You paused for a while, “Can I eat a little bit later? I’m not really hungry...” you trail off, rubbing your neck.

Now, Dongmin was really worried. You weren’t the one to reject food. Ever.

He stood in front of you and tenderly cupped your face. “Jagiya...” he called softly. 

He could feel you taking a sharp breath as you close your eyes. He began carefully, “I love you, okay? You can trust me. Alright?” His thumb caressed your cheeks gently. You hands come up and held onto his and tilt your head own.

“Jagi-” 

He was cut off abruptly when you pulled him into a tight hug, hiding your face in his stomach. He stood motionless for a second then, gently pets your head. He hugged you back, arms firm and warm, whispering comforting reassurance between soft kisses.

Your body trembled and you cried helplessly, clutching onto him and buried yourself into him further, if that was possible.

Dongmin’s heart broke seeing you like this. If there was one thing he hated about you, it was how you always held on until it becomes too much. You’d break down so bad but after that you’d become better. After releasing all those emotions, you’d be worn out but your heart would be lighter.

Dongmin knows these things. Because it was not the first time this happened. Thankfully, it happens so rarely.

You whimpered and Dongmin kissed your head, “It will be alright, it will be alright.”

After a few minutes, your cries finally subsided to tiny sobs. You let out a shaky exhale and Dongmin deems it to be a sign that you are done.

“I’m sorry,” your voice cracked a bit as you spoke, reaching out to get a tissue from the table to wipe your nose. Dongmin took a chair and sat facing you. “It's okay. Are you feeling better?” he asked. You nod wordlessly.

“Can we cuddle?” you asked him.

“Of course,” Dongmin smiled sweetly and picked you up, making you smile as well. He heads to the bedroom and lays you on the bed. He grabs a bottle from the bedside table and makes you drink some water. He then, lay down beside you and hugged you tightly. You snuggle into him, hiding your face in his neck. You breathe in his scent. It helped you calm down and of course, he always smelled amazing.

Like vanilla and lilies.

“Thank you,” you spoke out, voice hoarse. You move away to face him directly, “I’m sorry for being like this... It’s not like I don’t trust you. I love you too much to not believe in you.”

“It's okay, love. I understand you need space. But next time, can you try to tell me earlier? I can be of help, you know, like that one time before? When you tried to give up?” Dongmin spoke carefully, caressing your cheeks tenderly with a smile.

You nodded, “Yeah, I remember. I will try. I promise to be better next time.”

You smiled at him and he immediately lit up with the biggest grin, “Now that’s my girl.” He kissed you softly on your lips.

“The best boyfriend in the world. I don’t deserve you, jagi. You’re too good,” you pecked his nose.

“You deserve everything,” he leaned in and kissed you fully.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! hope you liked it!!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well, if you are going through a hard time, please dont hesitate to seek help, we are all here for you!! you can get through it, FIGHTING!!  
> my dms are always to anyone @jeonggukielovea
> 
> have a good day/night <333


End file.
